1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit and method for controlling current of an inductor, and more particularly, to a circuit and method for fixing peak current of an inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a prior art backlight control IC. Because the peak current IL of the inductor 13 is dependent on the voltage source VIN of the power transistors 14, 15, the peak current IL is variable. The variable peak current IL connects to a CCFL 11 through a piezoelectric crystal (PZT) 12, which causes the CCFL 11 to luminesce in an unstable manner.
Because the prior art peak current of the inductor is variable, which causes numerous defects in a variety of applications, a further improvement is necessary.